Love Thy Admirer
by MegaKat
Summary: Typically the well-spoken, intelligent half of the remaining Hera-jins, Bido is having an awful lot of trouble telling Mimette how he feels for her. Some brotherly advice from Bojack fixes that... or does it? A sidefic to Love Thy Enemy.


**This is it, the Mimette/Bido get-together from Love Thy Enemy! I'm just finished it up between commissions! And yes, I'm doing commissions, now! Check out the ad on my profile for more information!**

_She's like an angel. A honey-hued angel from Paradise. Or maybe Hell. Yes that seems more likely; the gods have sent her to torment me for the rest of my days, to look upon her beauty without even being able to tell her how I feel._

"You could always write it down, BeeBee," he heard his brother whispering from the doorway, utilizing their far superior hearing to their advantage. Big pointy ears certainly came in handy when needing to whisper from across a room.

"Already tried that, Bo," Bido whispered in return. "My hand has a stutter when I know that the letter is meant for her."

"Irony of ironies, mate," Bojack snickered quietly. "The ladies' man of the family reduced to a stammering, horny teenager. What was that you said to her the other day again? 'Did heaven hurt angel when it fell on you?' Classic, mate. Just fucking classic. Laxi's still laughing her ass off over that one, claiming that maybe we should have you checked for a stroke like Mimette suggested."

"Shut. Up," Bido ground out, his eyes still trained on the lithe, female figure shelving books in the palace library. "I wanted to say something completely different, something that didn't sound like a pick up line, but that was all I could get out," he grumbled.

"Well, it sounded like a pickup line that only a man with brain damage could utter," Bo countered with a soft laugh, keeping it low enough so that Mimette wouldn't hear him.

"Just go away and let me wallow in my misery," Bido sighed as he watched the object of his affections smile over something unknown to him, only to wish that he'd been the one to cause such a radiant expression.

"You know, Bido… maybe for once in your life you should think about doing something instead of saying something?" Bojack advised, shrugging when Bido only shook his head. "Your loss, mate. I was only trying to help."

Not that he didn't appreciate the attempt to aid him, but Bido felt a lot better once his younger brother was gone and it was just him and Mimi in the library. Alone. With him watching her like some sort of window-licking stalker. _This would be a lot less creepy if I could just fucking talk to her!_

Like every other day, Bido just finally gave up and came around the shelf he was ducking behind to make it look like he'd just walked in, and when Mimette gave him a brilliant smile and an equally lovely greeting in the voice he adored so much, he couldn't help but return it. The smile, anyway. Not even the word 'hi' would make it past his lips.

"Well, you're in a good mood at least, even if you are still too quiet," Mimette giggled prettily as she climbed a ladder with a pile of books in her arms, barely even using her elbows on the rungs for balance.

"You should be more careful," was what Bido meant to say, but it only came out "you should be full more of me," and his face caught fire when she lifted a perfect eyebrow and cast a look of concern his way.

"You sure you're not having a stroke, Bido? I mean… no offense, but Bojack's always talking about how crazy smart you are… and I've only heard… well… stuff like _that_," she finished gently, trying to word it as carefully as possible so as not to hurt his feelings.

The pirate in question just shook his head mournfully and waved her on, indicating that she should ignore him, and he sighed softly when she gave him another look of curious concern before climbing to the top of the ladder to shelve the books in her arms.

_Bo said to show her, to do something. Perhaps I should, but… what? _Images of kissing her began to run through his head, of what it would feel like to hold her against him and stoop low to press his lips to hers, of stripping her slowly as she mewled and wordlessly begged him for more… and within moments he was rock hard and thanking the gods that his pants were baggy enough to hide his reaction. _Great, now I'm going to be thinking with my dick instead of my brain, _he snorted. _But then, it's not like my brain's done me a damned bit of good._

"GAH!"

That sound startled Bido at first because he thought Mimette had seen the erection tenting his pants, but a bit of relief crept into him along with alarm when he saw her turned around on the ladder, one of her high heels caught between the rungs.

Bido was there in only a moment and immediately steadied the ladder. _I want you to come down slowly, _was what he'd meant to say, but when it came out, "I want you to come for me," he blushed brightly and shook his head.

"Thanks for catching the ladder, but… are you _sure_ you're not stroking?" Mimi squeaked out, clutching a stack of books in one arm and the side of the ladder with the other, hoping that he wouldn't see that they were all books on neurological disorders. Not like she'd been poring over them for days, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Of course not!

Shaking his head in mortification, Bido only pointed at the books and indicated that she should drop them, and once she complied he stepped up on the first rung and began to work at her foot. It was an utterly platonic touch, but he found himself wincing painfully at how hard his cock was growing just from handling her foot and her smooth, creamy calf, his arousal clouding his better senses as he freed her foot and slid her shoe back into place.

"Come," he managed hoarsely, sliding his hands up hers legs to grasp her waist.

"Thanks," Mimette sighed in relief as she let go of the ladder and relied on his superior height and strength, carefully moving her feet as she slipped down the rungs… only to get caught again as he stepped back down onto the floor. "Godsdamned heels," she huffed as she wiggled her leg and tried to free it on her own. "Hang on, Bido, I'm so sorry, I should have worn flats but these are my favorite shoes."

Bido was concentrating on looking down at her feet then to avoid looking at her face and saying something stupid yet again, but when he glanced up and found his face level with her thighs, he trembled and nearly let his arousal get the better of him. And with her skirt bunched up from the way she'd slid down to him, all of that perfect, bare skin wasn't helping matters. _Bo said to show her, _a voice in the back of his head reminded him. _It would be so easy to just shove those cotton panties to the side and…_

"Bido?" Mimette asked softly, her eyes full of concern for the way his were glazing over. "Are you alright?"

The answer to her question came in the form of a slow, open-mouthed kiss to her inner thigh, and Mimette froze in astonishment, her eyes as wide as saucers, too stunned to even move or voice a protest.

Her silence was taken as permission, and Bido let out a soft groan of desire as he immediately turned his head and began to nuzzle the crotch of her panties, his hands bunching her skirt up to her hips, his teeth pulling the cotton to the side to bare her. "Mimette," he sighed lovingly just as he dove in to lick the crease of her folds, pushing his tongue further in to stroke her clit.

The princess of Galactica gasped at the sensation and clutched at the ladder tightly, but when she felt Bido's tongue slip down and push into her, she squealed in alarm and began to squirm, only to find herself held firmly in place by her trapped foot with no hope for escape. "Bido—Bido, what are you—" As if he'd sensed her discomfort, his tongue retreated and glided back up to stroke that sensitive bundle of nerves just as one of his hands joined in to part her folds, and on the second lick she couldn't stop herself from arching into the exquisite pleasure.

Dear gods, this was so much better than the way her fingers felt whenever she stroked herself to release at night! Where her touches were always firm and fast, Bido's tongue was slow, soft and lazy, and Mimette found herself squirming again in reaction and moaning softly as she lifted her free leg and draped it over his broad, blue shoulder to give him better access. "Feels so good," she whispered in encouragement, so caught up in the overwhelming pleasure that she couldn't even process the fact that it was Bojack's older brother lapping at her clit.

Bido's only reply was another deep groan of satisfaction as his heart soared at the feeling of her melting into him and her soft moans of pleasure filling the room, and when her free leg moved from his shoulder to link around to the other side of his neck, he gripped her hip tightly and let out a muffled version of her name.

Her surrender boosted his confidence, and when she began to moan with every movement of his tongue, Bido stroked her faster, pressing a single digit into her flexing core, gasping at the way her inner walls squeezed it and the responding stiffening he felt between his own legs. Gods, he wanted her so badly; he ached to push his pants down to his knees, free her foot from the ladder, and draw her down onto him—but the feeling of a barrier against his fingertip startled him, and he glanced up at her with wide blue eyes.

Holy shit, she was a virgin! How in the gods' names could such a lovely creature be untouched!? _Laxi, duh, _he realized silently. Of course the queen of the Amazons hadn't let any suitors get too fresh with her baby sister! Unless… it had actually been Mimette that had kept them at bay. Sure, she wasn't much of a fighter as far as Amazons were concerned, but perhaps she'd managed to hold her own against any challenges from prospective husbands?

"Don't stop!" Mimette suddenly whined, rocking her hips as she bunched her fingers in his hair and pulled him back down into her aching sex. "Please don't stop, it feels so much better than when I do it!"

Too surprised by her enthusiasm to do anything else, Bido immediately let her shove his face between her legs once more, but instead of licking he went to sucking at her gently, careful not to apply too much pressure to her swollen clit as he tickled her folds with his beard.

"Yes—please! Just like that!" She cried softly, clutching at him tightly as he took her higher with every little suck and began to graze the tip of his tongue against her with every sweet, gentle pull of his lips. "_Bido_…"

That little helpless whimper of his name made him growl in the back of his throat in triumph, his eyes slipping shut in utter bliss as she let out a sharper cry that heralded her climax, her little hands bunching even tighter in his hair as her leg locked tightly about his shoulders.

"Bido," Mimette uttered a second time in a whisper, her lids closing as she drifted back down from heaven. "I… why did you… I never knew you…" Her broken whispers were cut off by the pressing of his lips against hers and the feeling of a hard, ridiculously large cock pressing against her folds, and while she couldn't help but return the kiss, she stiffened in reaction to him pressing his entry. "Too big," she protested softly between kisses as she somehow managed to shift her hips to the side, denying him entry.

"Want you, Mimi," he rumbled. "Trust me… won't… take you," he replied as he continued to kiss her senseless, lining up his erection so that he was pressing flat against her and his own stomach.

Before she could ask what he was about to do, Mimette felt him suddenly move and she moaned in reaction to the massive arousal gliding through the proof of her pleasure and grinding along her clit. The question of whether or not this would get him off too also popped into her mind for a split second, but when he let out a low, eager groan that was swallowed by their kiss, the thought flew from her head.

Bido broke the kiss on the fourth thrust, his muscular frame shaking as he clutched the woman he'd been entranced with for what felt like a lifetime, his lips roaming her throat as he savored her soft, wanton moans and the way she was beginning to move in time with him. "Mimi, I won't last much longer," he warned her when he felt his climax drawing closer. And it wouldn't be ignored for much longer, either—it was just too hard to block out the fact that he finally had her in his arms and beneath him, writhing in ecstasy as he'd fantasized about countless times. "Please, beautiful… please come for me," the Hera-jin breathed lovingly before kissing her again and matching the rhythm of her hips when she moved against him harder.

He was on the very brink of losing it when Mimette let out a sudden, high-pitched whimper and her arms and her free leg tightened around him, her nails dragging over his shoulders as her hips bucked erratically. That was Bido's complete and utter undoing, and he let out a loud, triumphant groan as he continued to devour her mouth with his, the kiss becoming ravenous and forceful when he reached his completion and coated her stomach in seed.

It took every ounce of willpower not to just collapse on top of her in a heavy, satisfied heap, but Bido was terrified of crushing her and somehow managed to brace himself against the ladder. "Mimi," he gasped out as he ran a series of slow kisses down her throat, "I love you. Gods, I can finally _say it_, you haven't a clue how often I've tried to tell you in some way, only to have the words stick in my throat and come out in a jumble."

When he pulled back enough to look down at her through hazy blue eyes, Bido realized that she wasn't being quiet because she was simply basking in the afterglow—her eyes were wide in shock and filling with tears, and judging by her expression, they weren't tears of joys. He had never moved so fast in his entire life as he separated from her and righted her skirt, only to remember that her foot was still trapped by that unholy ladder.

"Oh gods damn it," he whispered heatedly, his cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and shame as he knelt and quickly freed her. "Mimette, if I hurt you in some way, please forgive me," Bido stated the moment he was standing, caught between wanting to give her some sort of comforting touch and wanting to flee from the way she was gaping up at him. "Please, I swear that it wasn't my intention to upset you, I just… I was so overcome by temptation… and when you didn't tell me to stop or indicate that you were bothered with it… fucking hell, lass, please stop looking at me like that," he finished miserably, only to notice the mess he'd made, his hand going for a handkerchief in his pocket.

The moment Galaxia's baby sister felt him wiping at her stomach, Mimette snapped out of her stupor and immediately squealed in a mixture of disgust and embarrassment. "Oh gods, I'm half naked! And… _ew_," she added before she could stop herself, her attention fixed on the white fluid that Bido had nearly finished cleaning from her. "So that's what happens when…" Her face flushed even brighter when it dawned on her that not only had he… but she'd… "Oh shit," she choked out. And he'd said that he… "Y—Y—You… you…"

Oh gods, she looked like she was going to faint! "Aye, this is going just as I'd imagined," Bido snarked at himself as he effortlessly scooped her up and carried her to a clear table. "Sit down," he sighed into her hair as he placed her on the polished wood and began to button up her blouse. "There, all better," he sighed. "Just stay here for a moment while I go clean up all the books, and if you feel the urge to scream at me for tarnishing your honor, go right ahead," Bido uttered dryly.

To his undying shame, some of the books he cleaned up from around the foot of the ladder were soiled from their passionate encounter, and Bido cringed when the mess on one of the volumes appeared to have mostly dried. Those pages were going to be sticky within an hour, he'd bet good money on it. "Brain Anatomy, my deepest apologies," he rumbled humorlessly. "You as well, Stroke Symptoms and… wait. Mimette, the books you were returning to the shelves, were they—"

Bido sighed and didn't bother to finish the sentence when he found the table empty and the object of his affections long gone. "Aye, I should have expected as much. Now the question remains whether I should await her sister's vengeance here, or in the comfort of my own quarters. Hopefully her vengeance will be as swift as it is fierce," he hoped aloud. "Though I probably don't deserve it."

**You're welcome, AnaFrost! :D:D:D I hope you liked it! Now… you get to wait another year for an update!**


End file.
